The present invention relates to a multi pole relay, and in particular to such a multi pole relay which operates by the action of a bimorphic element including piezoelectric material.
Most relays which are used for switching electric current for control purposes are based upon the principle in which a movable armature is selectively attracted by a coil which is wound upon a core, said movable armature opening and/or closing an electric circuit by this motion. However, because relays of this type include a coil which typically has an iron core, there is a limit to the extent to which they may be made compact and low profile. In particular, when it is required to provide a compound or multi pole relay, such as one which provides independent switching of a plurality of contacts, which is of low profile configuration and is compact, such as is suitable for fitting to a printed circuit board in conjunction with integrated circuits, it is very difficult to meet this demand with such a conventional type of armature and coil relay.